


Ghost and rebel

by Siar



Category: StarCraft (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Fanservice, Female ghosts suits are ridiculous compared to male, Genderbending, Genderswap, Invisibility, Psychic Abilities, Rule 63, Smut, Teasing, skintight suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siar/pseuds/Siar
Summary: Sarah/Jim with one twist: they both are born different genders. Some humour, romance, invisible teasing and lemonCommission by XcaligulaInspired by https://www.deviantart.com/akubakaarts/art/COMM-Starcraft-ghost-869701963
Relationships: Sarah Kerrigan/Jim Raynor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Ghost and rebel

One day, Jane Raynor and Sam Kerrigan were walking along on board the ship, having a conversation. Karrigan was trying to keep things serious, but it was rather easy for him to tell that his female companion was distracted by something. The longer he tried to keep up the conversation, the more frustrating it became, until he knew that he had no hope of it.  
“And the next stage of the plan is...hey! Stop thinking about that!”  
Raynor coughed nervously, blushing. “Well, stop reading my mind, then.”  
“Doesn't take a telepath to know what you're thinking, Captain Raynor,” he replied. “Were I a woman, I would have to sue you for sexual harassment.”  
“It's not my fault that you ghosts always wear such tight suits!” she protested before adding, They protect very little. I wonder why that is, it seems impractical. And shouldn't you, as a guy, feel more complimented by a woman's attention?”  
“A woman's, maybe,” he replied with a dry tone, “but not a pig's.”  
Rather than getting offended, Raynor only laughed. “Stop pretending you're an innocent victim here! It doesn't suit you. You've certainly had your own fair share of dirty thoughts.”  
He pretended to ignore that and went on. “As for the suits...you claim it doesn't protect much, but who was the one protecting you when you got too distracted staring?”  
She could remember what he was referring to as plain as anything. It had been fairly recently, and Sam had been using a sniper rifle to take out their enemies. He was able to dodge backfire using agility, and Jane had been doing what she could to cover him with gunfire.  
However, when she'd looked up at her partner, she couldn't help herself; she got a bit distracted by his ass in the tight suit, and she had nearly been hit by a gunshot. The only thing saving her was a telekinetic shield put up by her partner, and even now, the memory caused her a great deal of shame.  
“It was a one time thing!” she protested. “Just an accident, and it was just that once, it isn't going to happen again! Besides, you shouldn't complain. Aren't you supposed to be the one protecting me? You're already much too feminine, you know?” While she spoke, she rested a hand against his ass, squeezing it for only a moment, as if it were an accident.  
Jerking away from her, Sam looked angry. “You're sexist, you know that?” he snapped, starting to storm away.  
“And you're a huge prude!” she replied.  
“I'm going to pay you back for this, don't you worry!”

Jane couldn't help but feel guilty later on, when she thought about how irritated Sam had looked with her. She hadn't really meant to make him mad, but she had been embarrassed, and she didn't know how she was supposed to express her feelings for him. She usually ended up hiding them beneath her tough girl facade, but that was not getting her anywhere with him and she really didn't know what to do.  
As she started thinking about him, she couldn't help but fantasize about what she'd like to do to the redhead, and her fantasies progressed, growing dirtier and dirtier. At first, she was caught up thinking just about getting him alone, getting him out of that tight suit and kissing all over every inch of his exposed skin, and then she thought about him returning the favor, and then she was really off, growing so horny from her own thoughts that she knew that she would have to masturbate soon. If she didn't come, she felt like she might explode.  
However, it was while she was thinking this that something happened. That something was the feeling of a hand on her shoulder, despite the fact that there was nobody in the room with her and so she jumped, startled. But there was definitely nobody there, she knew that, and it was as if a ghost of some sort had touched her. And then she realized what that had to mean. Of course, she knew of someone who could make themselves like a ghost, someone who could surprise her with that, and that someone had also happened to tell her earlier that he was going to get her back for the things that she had been sitting there feeling guilty about.  
It had to be Sam's plan for revenge and there was absolutely no doubt in her mind about that fact. And then suddenly there were hands all over her, ghostly hands touching her in a lot of different places all over her. It was shocking but also incredibly arousing, because she wasn't expecting something like this from him but she had always wanted him, had wanted him so badly, that the thought of him doing something like this to her, even if he was only doing it to her to get revenge, was incredibly exciting and wonderful.  
The hands grabbed at her breasts, reaching through her clothes to grope her, squeezing both of them and causing her to moan out. It was so good, so much better than anything she could have done on her own and it was even more than she could have hoped for in the moment she had been so horny. It was just the beginning as well and she couldn't stand how good it felt to her and she loved it so much. But then things only got better from there, at least at first.  
After the hands were done simply groping at her breasts, they turned their attention to her nipples. Taking them between ghostly fingers, it felt so strange but so good, and they pinched at her nipples and twirled them and rolled them between fingers until she could hardly breathe, and felt as though she was close to an orgasm from that alone. And yet she didn't come from that, though she couldn't understand why just yet, even when she felt like she was just barely balancing on the edge.

  
When another hand reached between her legs to touch her there, rubbing her clit and pushing fingers inside of her, she definitely didn't understand how she hadn't come yet. That felt so good that it was painful, that she was painfully desperate for an orgasm, but still there was nothing. How was this possible? Her nipples being played with so expertly and her being fingered so well, and she still couldn't come at all, even a little bit? She was not trying to hold back at all but still her body did not give in, no matter how bad things got.  
She wanted to come, she wanted to come so terribly badly, but she couldn't, and that was when she realized that perhaps it wasn't her own body resisting it against her will, but some outside forces preventing her. And by that, she meant that it was a mental block of some sort, further part of the revenge. He was teasing her so much that she couldn't stand it, that it drove her crazy, and then not letting her have the release she needed, letting it build up and build up and build up until she couldn't take it anymore, and then still force her to keep taking it.  
She wasn't sure how much she would be able to take of this torturous revenge before she actually went absolutely crazy, but the hands just kept at it, pushing her further and further beyond a limit that she should have reached a long time ago by now. He really wasn't kidding about getting back at her, and it was such a horrible way of giving her exactly what she wanted while not giving her what she wanted at all, all at the exact same time and she didn't know what to do.  
Finally, she reached her breaking point because it was as horrible as it was wonderful, and painful as it was pleasurable. Finally, she reached the point where she had to beg him to stop for the sake of her own sanity, and she could feel tears in her eyes from how badly she wanted to come, how desperate she was for her own orgasm. Her voice came out sounding broken when she finally called out to him, and she would have been more embarrassed if it weren't for the fact that she was so desperate in that moment that she couldn't bring herself to care about anything else except for her own release, a release that she craved more than anything.  
“Please, just stop this mess!” she cried out at last, sounding much more angry and much more desperate than she ever thought she would have before she opened her mouth and spoke. “Wherever you are, whatever you're trying to do, just...I get it! I'm sorry about before, just...stop this, please!” Her frustration and desperation mingled, and she felt close to tears as she spoke, begging him to show her some sort of mercy.

  
But then a set of lips pressed against hers, interrupting her before she could further her begging, and these lips did not feel ghostly like the hands, but solid, and realization took some time to dawn on her, but when it did she was stunned. If the invisible lips kissing her were real, then that meant that it had to be Sam, and that meant that he had to be right there, right in front of her. If her was right in front of her, then that meant that he had been hiding there the whole time, and had been watching her the whole time, and her excitement grew, frustration and anger starting to subside.  
He was watching her, invisible, all along, and now he was showing her just how much he wanted her. He kissed her passionately and she kissed him back, and all she cared about were the very real hands on her body, the ones that belonged to the man she had wanted for so long and so much, more than she could ever possibly hope to say.  
Everything was finally starting to work out the way she wanted, and she knew that he was done teasing her for now and that he was finally going to deliver what he had forced her to build up anticipation for, what she really wanted. However, it was not long after he begun kissing her that his lack of experience began to show, and he was hesitant, kissing her rather clumsily and never going visible all the while. When he touched her, it was hesitant as well, and he would always pull back quickly, not having the experience or confidence to touch her like this directly.  
Finally, she decided that the best course of action was to not leave this in his hands but to take matters into her own hands. Running her own hands over his body, she began to searching, feeling her way around what she could not see on her own. He was still invisible so she had to reliable entirely on touch to figure him out. This was both a good way to help things get more heated, by taking things into her own hands, as well as figuring out roughly where everything was by touch alone, without her sight to aid her at all.  
He moaned into the kiss and that made her happy, because she also wanted to get him as hot and bothered as he had made when he was teasing her. Everything about this was so strange and experimental- she'd never done it with somebody invisible before, after all- and she was exploring all while taking initiative, her arousal growing as she touched him hungrily all over until she finally decided that she was ready to take things even further. He had forced her to wait for things for too long, and now she was not going to wait anymore, she was going to take him and take what she wanted from him right then and there. Otherwise, she was afraid that she would go crazy.  
Finally, when she was sure that she had him figured out, she pushed the invisible man down so that they could be undressed and ready to fuck. When she was on top of him, she grabbed at his invisible cock, feeling it pulse with desire in her hand. More than anything, she wanted him inside of her, and now she was finally going to have that. She gave him a few strokes at first, listening to the sound of him moaning in desperation, and she contemplated making him wait for it, torturing him like this for a little bit longer until he was positively dying for it.

  
However, as much as she wanted to do that, it was too hard for her to keep waiting when he was moaning like that and she had been forced to wait for so long. As fun as it would be to torment him, she would also be tormenting herself and she didn't think that she could take any more torment on that day. She wanted to fuck him and she wanted to do it now, and that was all there was to it. Putting him into position, she began the slow and wonderful process of sinking down onto his invisible cock.  
It took her time to adjust, to slowly bring him inside of her, to lower herself at just the right speed to avoid getting hurt in any sort of way. But the slowness was worth it as it gave her a chance to savor every inch of him that she kept bringing inside of her, deeper and deeper and deeper. It took so long but once she had him entirely inside of her, had brought every inch into her tight entrance, she was very happy.  
Fucking him was everything she had hoped it would be, and she had only barely begun. That was how amazing it was to her, and if she could stay in this moment forever, she thought maybe she would, except that she was sure that, as time passed, things would only get better. Whatever the case, having him inside of her after so much built up anticipation was the long sought after reward she had been waiting for pretty much since the day they met, and now she finally had it.  
Moaning, she almost wished that she could see him, but then she realized that doing it like this was even more special in a way. She had never expected her first time with him to be like this, at least, and it was something she would never be able to forget even if she tried. And, anyway, it wasn't like she didn't know very well what he looked like. She could conjure his image to mind very easily, and she let herself fantasize about what she was sure he had to look like that in that moment. He would be blushing so bright, his otherwise pale face furiously flushed red, to match that hair of his that she loved so much. It was such an erotic image that it made her moan, and she thought that she could probably get off on that alone, if she actually tried to.

  
Everything was just going so perfectly, so perfectly to plan that she couldn't believe it, she couldn't believe that she finally had him, that she had him and that it felt as good- maybe better- than she had ever dreamed. Her heart was so full of affection for the man, but she had also lusted for him so much that it had been unbearable. With her on top of him, they had sex right on the floor, her riding him invisibly. He filled her right up and was just the right size for her, and she rode him, rocking her hips into him and moaning in ecstasy as they fucked.  
She rather liked this more dominant role, taking charge of things, and she was glad that she had that sort of chance even if she would have liked it either way. It was all so hot, more hot than she could possibly say, and she loved every last second of it. Riding him was like something out of a dream and she did so vigorously, drawing him deeper and deeper into her as she rocked her hips.  
However, she was not the only one actively involved for the whole time. In fact, it was not too much longer after she had begun to enjoy what she had wanted for so long that he began to take part again. Even if he wasn't able to do much for himself, there was the still the ghost stuff, which he soon resumed doing. When she felt the hands on her again, she cried out in surprise, but this time, she did not find it nearly so torturous, since the two of them were already fucking.

  
The hands groped at her breasts and pleasured her nipples just as they had before, and one even managed to find her clit and stimulate it while she continued to ride Sam. The feeling of all those sensations mingling was more than she could handle, and she had already had so much anticipation built up that it was no wonder that she came right then and there. Her body pulsed with pleasure, her folds quivering around his cock, and she heard him moan pathetically at the feeling. It certainly wouldn't be long for him either, but she didn't wait for him before she began working on building up to her second orgasm.  
Between the physical and telekinetic stimulation, she just couldn't handle all this pleasure. It was absolutely wonderful, the most indescribably amazing thing that she had ever felt in her entire life. She was positively overwhelmed with sensation, and by the time he had come for the first time, she was already very close to her second orgasm, and she drove on, longing for it. He kept doing all he could to stimulate her, and once he had recovered from coming, he was able to hold his own a little bit better, taking more control even as she continued to ride him.  
He held onto her, holding her hips steady and in place so that he could thrust up, driving himself up into her with the force and speed that he craved. She was pleasantly surprised by the way he was trying to take control of the situation and she decided to let him, enjoying taking a more passive role once again. With the way he fucked her, it was only moments before she came for the second time, and that triggered as second orgasm for him as well, but that was not enough to exhaust them and they kept at it, still fucking on the floor.  
It went on like that for such a long time, as he was enjoying being buried deep within her flesh and she was enjoying the sensation of having him filling her completely, as well as the way it felt to have the ghostly hands stimulating her in every other possible way. Her nipples were pinched and rolled between fingers that she couldn't see any more than she could see the man she was fucking, and her clit was stroked at the perfect balance between gentle and rough, something that ended up sending her over the edge more times than she could count, and soon enough, she was way ahead of him in terms of orgasms.  
However, that is not to say that he didn't get his fair share of pleasure as well, and he came several times as well. Neither one of them was concerned about anything in that moment except for their own pleasure, which they kept reaching out for more and more of, hungry and greedy and starved for it. It felt as though this is something they couldn't live without and neither of them knew how they had managed for this long or how they would be able to end this perfect moment that they were making last, stretching on and on with their pleasure.

  
But their stamina could not hold up forever and while they fucked, their movements began to get more and more sluggish and clumsy. The hands soon faded away entirely, but still neither of them stopped. They kept at each other and at each other and at each other, their hips rocking in such perfect unison now. They had only been fucking for a short time, but in that time they had learned the way the other moved perfectly and were able to match that without any effort. In this way, they had become absolutely perfectly suited for each other, if they weren't already.  
This was part of the reason that they didn't ever want any of this to stop, because neither of them had ever felt more connected to another person before and they didn't want to separate and not be connected anymore. They were truly, in all senses of the phrase, becoming one with each other, and as long as they were like this then they knew it would stay that way, and that was why they couldn't bring themselves to stop, no matter what happened. Even as they got so exhausted that they could barely keep up with themselves, they just kept fucking and fucking, until their vision started to blur, and even then, they didn't want to stop.  
She knew that she wasn't going to be able to remain conscious for much longer, and even though she still couldn't see him, she could tell from his movements that it was similar for him. He had to be nearing his limit but he was still fucking her, because he felt the exact same way that she did, and that meant more of a connection than their physical one. Perhaps it wouldn't be too bad if this ended, eventually.  
“I really like you,” he admitted breathlessly, the first time he had spoken to her in a good while. “I have for a long time, but I wasn't sure what to do about that. I don't have any experience in that sort of thing, and my training required me to learn how to suppress my emotions, so I wasn't....it was hard for me to figure things out.”  
“I know how that goes,” she said. “I always liked you too, but I didn't know how to tell you, or what to do about it. I always teased you so much because that's all I really knew how to do.”  
“I'm glad we finally got things figured out,” he said with a happy sigh.  
“Me too,” she replied, and their movements slowed more and more after that until finally they were just laying in each others arms, barely conscious. She was comfortable with him in a way she had never been comfortable before, and she was truly glad that they had managed to work everything out with no further issue. He never pulled out of her, but that was fine, that was comfortable too, and it wasn't long before they had both fallen asleep like that, still a tangle of limbs and with him still invisible. She knew that that had to be a sign of how much she cared about him, that she could be so comfortable with him even when she couldn't really see him at all.

When she took her revenge, she had him dress in her favorite suit and handcuffed him to the bed with a blindfold and a ball gag. He struggled but she didn't let him free and she ran her hands along his body before she pinched his nipples enough to make him let out a muffled squeal and struggle. After that, she ran a hand through his hair and leaned in close to whisper, “You like that, don't you? You can try to pretend not to be a little slut, and keep acting like a prude, but I know the truth.”  
She licked him along the skintight costume before freeing his cock and wrapping her lips around it. He moaned around his gag as she sucked him off, but she refused to let him come no matter what happened. She would always stop short, leaving him feeling tortured, until finally he broke.  
“Please,” he said, “please let me come, you're driving me crazy...” She let him beg for mercy, reveling in it, until suddenly it all began to fade away and...  
She woke up to Sam's smile, and she realized that it was all a dream that he had created for her. Just another way for him to tease her.  
“And you say you don't have a dirty mind,” she said with a laugh.  
“Maybe I do, at least a little bit,” he replied. “But that's all your fault, and you know it.”  
“Prude,” she teased with a snort.  
“Pig,” he shot back.  
“So,” she said, a sleazy grin forming on her face, “maybe you'd like to try that in real life someday?”  
“Of course, my captain,” he replied, finally showing her his own smile. 


End file.
